History Of Backlash
Event: "Backlash" Date: April 25, 1999 Location: Providence, Rhode Island Arena: Civic Center Attendence: 10,939 Sunday Night Heat Match: Val Venis and Nicole Bass defeated D-Lo brown and Ivory (1:43) when Bass pinned Ivory....Sunday Night Heat Match: Droz and Prince Albert defeated Too Much (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor) (1:09) when Albert pinned Taylor....Sunday Night Heat Match: Kane pinned Big Boss Man (2:45)....Sunday Night Heat Match: Viscera pinned Test (2:09)....The Acolytes (Farooq and Bradshaw) and Mideon defeated The Brood (Gangrel, Edge, and Christian) (11:38) when Bradshaw pinned Christian....World Hardcore Title Match: Al Snow pinned Bob Holly (15:27) to win the title....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: The Godfather pinned Goldust (5:21) to retain the Intercontinental Title....The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James) defeated Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett (10:33) when Gunn pinned Hart....Boiler Room Brawl: Mankind defeated Paul Wight (7:40) in a "boiler room brawl."....Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned X-Pac (19:19)....The Undertaker pinned Ken shamrock (18:50)....World Heavyweight Title Match: Steve Austin pinned The Rock (17:07) to retain the title. Shane McMahon was the special referee. ---- Event: WWF Backlash Date: April 30, 2000 Location: Washington, D.C. Arena: MCI Center Attendence: 16,614 World Tag Team Title Match: Edge and Christian defeated Jesse James and X-Pac (8:37) when Christian pinned X-Pac to retain the tag team titles...World Light Heavyweight Title Match: Dean Malenko pinned Scotty Too Hotty (11:47) to retain the title...Big Boss Man and Bull Buchanan defeated The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Faaroq) (8:37) when Buchanan pinned Bradshaw...World Hardcore Title Match (6-Way Match): Crash Holly defeated Tazz, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Hardcore Holly, and Perry Saturn (12:18) when Crash Holly pinned Tazz to retain the title...The Big Show pinned Kurt Angle (2:35)...Prince Albert and Test defeated The Dudley Boys (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) (11:06) when Test pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley...European Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Essa Rios (8:38) to retain the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Benoit defeated Chris Jericho (15:03) by Disqualification...World Heavyweight Title Match: Rocky Maivia pinned Hunter Hearst Helmsley (19:22 ) to win the title. Shane McMahon was the special guest referee. ---- Event: WWF Backlash 2001 Date: April 29, 2001 Location: Chicago, Illinois Arena: All-State Arena Attendence: 17,154 World Light-Heavyweight Title Match, Sunday Night Heat Match: Jerry Lynn pinned Crash Holly to win the title...Sunday Night Heat Match: Lita pinned Molly Holly...Six-Man Tag Team Match: The X-Factor (Albert, Justin Credible, and X-Pac) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray, D-Von, and Spike Dudley) (7:59) when X-Pac pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley...World Hardcore Title Match: Rhyno pinned Raven (8:11) to retain the title..."Duchess of Queensbury Rules" Match (No DQ, No Submission, Two Rounds): William Regal pinned Chris Jericho (12:35) in a "Duchess of Queensbury Rules" Match...30-Minute Submission Match: Chris Benoit defeated Kurt Angle in "Overtime" (32:24) in a "30 Minute Submission Match" with the score of 4-3. Angle defeated Benoit (6:35) for the first fall. Benoit defeated Angle in the second fall (8:05). Angle defeated Benoit in the third fall (10:30). Angle defeated Benoit in the fourth fall (11:00). Benoit defeated Angle in the fifth fall (18:05). Benoit defeated Angle in the sixth fall (27:50). Benoit defeated Angle in overtime (32:24)...Last Standing Match: Shane McMahon defeated The Big Show (11:55) in a "Last Standing Match"...European Heavyweight Title Match (Three-Way Match): Matt Hardy defeated Christian and Eddie Guerrero (6:58) in a three-way match when Matt Hardy pinned Chrisitan to retain the title...World Heavyweight Title, Intercontinental Heavyweight Title, World Tag Team Title Match: Triple H and Steve Austin defeated Kane and The Undertaker to win the World Tag Team titles when Triple H pinned Kane (27:15). Austin retains the World Heavyweight Title and Triple H retains the Intercontinental Title. ---- Event: WWF Backlash Date: April 21, 2002 Location: Kansas City, Kansas Arena: Kemper Arena Attendance: 12,489 Sunday Night Heat Match, Handicap Match: 'The Big Show defeated Justin Credible and Steven Richards in a "handicap" match...'World Cruiserweight Title Match: Yoshihiro Tajiri pinned Billy Kidman (9:04) to win the title...Scott Hall pinned Bradshaw (6:42)...Women's World Title Match: Jazz defeated Trish Stratus (4:35) to retain the title...Brock Lesnar defeated Jeff Hardy (5:32) via ref stoppage...Kurt Angle pinned Edge (13:24)...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Rob Van Dam (11:37) to win the title...The Undertaker pinned Steve Austin (27:02). Ric Flair was the special guest referee...World Tag Team Title Match: Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo defeated Maven and Al Snow (5:56) to retain the tag team titles when Palumbo pinned Maven...Undisputed World Heavyweight Title Match: Hulk Hogan pinned Triple H (22:00) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE Backlash Date: April 27, 2003 Location: Worcester, Massachusetts Arena: Worcester Centrum Attendance: '10,000 '(RAW Match) Sunday Night Heat Match: 'Scott Steiner defeated Rico Constantino...'SmackDown! World Tag Team Title Match: Team Angle (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) defeated Los Guerreros (Eddie and Chavo Guerrero) (14:41) when Haas pinned Chavo Guerrero to retain the tag team titles...SmackDown! Match: Sean O'Haire pinned Rikishi (4:52)...RAW World Tag Team Title Match: Rob Van Dam and Kane defeated The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray Dudley) (13:01) when Rob Van Dam pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley to retain the tag team titles. Chief Sean Morely was the special referee...(RAW Match) Women's World Title Match: 'Jazz pinned Trish Stratus (5:50) to win the title...'SmackDown! Match: The Big Show pinned Rey Misterio (3:45)...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: Brock Lesnar pinned John Cena (15:15) to retain the title...(RAW Match) Six-Man Tag Team Match: Triple H, Ric Flair, and Chris Jericho defeated Kevin Nash, Booker T., and Shawn Michaels (17:45) when Triple H pinned Kevin Nash...RAW Match: Bill Goldberg pinned The Rock (15:00). ---- Event: RAW's WWE Backlash Date: April 18, 2004 Location: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Arena: Rexall Place Attendance: '''13,000 '''Sunday Night Heat Match: Val Venis pinned Matt Hardy...Shelton Benjamin pinned Ric Flair (9:31)...Johnathan Coachman pinned Yoshihiro Tajiri (6:22)...Handicap Match: Chris Jericho defeated Christian and Trish Stratus (11:17) in a "handicap" match when Jericho pinned Christian...Women's World Title Match: Victoria pinned Lita (7:23) to retain the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (No Holds Barred, No Disqualification Match): Randy Orton pinned Cactus Jack (Mick Foley) to retain the title in a "No Holds Barred, No Disqualification" match...Rosey and Hurricane Helms defeated La Resistance (Sylvian Grenier and Rob Conway) when Hurricane Helms pinned Rob Conway ...Edge pinned Kane (6:28)...World Heavyweight Title Match (Triple Threat Match): Chris Benoit defeated Triple H and Shawn Michaels (30:14) in a "Triple Threat" match to retain the title when Benoit made Michaels submit. ---- Event: RAW's WWE Backlash Date: May 1, 2005 Location: Manchester, New Hampshire Arena: Verizon Wireless Arena Attendance: 14,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: 'Tyson Tomko pinned Val Venis...'Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Shelton Benjamin pinned Chris Jericho (14:38) to retain the title...World Tag Team Title Match (Tag Team Turmoil Match): Hurricane Helms and Rosey defeated The Heart Throbs (Antonio and Romeo), Simon Dean and Maven, William Regal and Yoshihiro Tajiri, and La Resistance (Sylvian Grenier and Robert Conway) (13:40) in a "tag team turmoil" match to win the tag team titles. Tajiri pinned Antonio (3:03). Regal pinned Simon Dean (5:45). Conway pinned Regal (9:15). Hurricane Helms pinned Conway (13:40)...Last Man Standing Match: Edge defeated Chris Benoit (17:59) in a "Last Man Standing" match...Kane pinned Viscera (6:07)...Hulk Hogan and Shawn Michaels defeated Muhammed Hassan and Khasrow Daviri (15:20) when Hogan pinned Daviri...World Heavyweight Title Match: Batista pinned Triple H (16:27) to retain the title. ---- Event: RAW's WWE Backlash Date: April 30, 2006 Location: Lexington, Kentucky Arena: Rupp Arena Attendance: 14,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: Goldust defeated Rob Conway...Carlito Carribean Cool pinned Chris Masters (11:00)...Umaga pinned Ric Flair (3:00)...World Women's Title Match: Trish Stratus defeated Mickie James (4:00) by Disqualification, James retains the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title vs. "Money in the Bank" Briefcase Match: Rob Van Dam pinned Shelton Benjamin (19:00) to win the title and keep the briefcase...Kane and The Big Show (10:00) fought to a No Contest...Handicap Match: The McMahons (Vince and Shane McMahon) defeated Shawn Michaels (22:00) in a "Handicap" match when Vince pinned Shawn...World Heavyweight Title Match (Triple Threat Match): John Cena defeated Triple H and Edge (18:00) in a "Triple Threat" match to retain the title when Cena pinned Triple H. ---- Event: WWE Backlash Date: '''April 29, 2007 '''Location: Atlanta, Georgia Arena: Philips Arena Attendance: 14,500 RAW Dark Match: Carlito Caribbean Cool defeated Johnny Nitro...RAW World Tag Team Title Match: The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) defeated Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch (15:18) when Matt Hardy pinned Murdoch to retain the tag team titles...RAW Women's World Title Match: Melina pinned Mickie James (9:02) to retain the title...SmackDown! United States Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Benoit defeated Montel Vontavious Porter (13:10) to retain the title...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match (3-on-1 Handicap Match): Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, and Umaga defeated Bobby Lashley (15:45) in a "3-on-1 Handicap match" when Vince McMahon pinned Lashley to win the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Last Man Standing Match): The Undertaker and Batista fought to a No Contest (20:23) in a "Last Man Standing" match. The Undertaker retains the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match (Fatal Four Way Match): John Cena defeated Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, and Edge (19:21) in a "Fatal Four Way" match when Cena pinned Orton to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE Backlash 2008 Date: April 27, 2008 Location: Baltimore, Maryland Arena: First Mariner Arena Attendance: SmackDown! United States Heavyweight Title Match: Matt Hardy pinned Montel Vontavious Porter (11:00) to win the title...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match: Kane pinned Chavo Guerrero (5:00) to retain the title...SmackDown! Match: The Big Show pinned The Great Khali (6:00)...RAW vs. SmackDown!: 'Shawn Michaels (RAW) pinned Batista (SmacKDown!) (14:00). RAW's Chris Jericho was the Special Guest Referee...'WWE Divas 12-Women Tag Team Match: 'Beth Phoenix (RAW), Melina (RAW), Jillian Hall (RAW), Layla-El (ECW), Natalia Neidhart (SmackDown!), and Victoria (SmackDown!) defeated Mickie James (RAW), Ashley Massaro (RAW), Kelly Kelly (ECW), Maria Kenallis (RAW), Cherry (SmackDown!), and Michelle McCool (SmackDown!) (6:00) when Beth Phoenix pinned Ashley Massaro..'SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker defeated Edge (17:00) via Submission to retain the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match (Four Way Elimination Match): Triple H defeated Randy Orton, John Cena, and John Bradshaw Layfield (29:00) in a "Four Way Elimination" match to win the title. John Cena made John Bradshaw Layfield submit (12:00). Randy Orton pinned John Cena (12:30). Triple H pinned Randy Orton (29:00).